


Свидание

by sens1m1lla



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sens1m1lla/pseuds/sens1m1lla
Summary: Элевен не нравится слово «свидание». Когда она его произносит, ей представляется дорогой ресторан, официальные костюмы и бутылка противного кислого вина на столе, накрытом белоснежной скатертью. А еще в конце каждого свидания обязательно нужно целоваться, и ее немного смущает это. Поцелуи смущают ее.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 3





	Свидание

Элевен не нравится слово «свидание». Когда она его произносит, ей представляется дорогой ресторан, официальные костюмы и бутылка противного кислого вина на столе, накрытом белоснежной скатертью. А еще в конце каждого свидания обязательно нужно целоваться, и ее немного смущает это. _Поцелуи_ смущают ее.

Макс смеется над ней, откидывая голову назад; на ней розовый пижамный костюм, а волосы распущены и ложатся на плечи.

— Не все свидания обязательно должны быть такими, как ты говоришь, — тихо произносит Макс, отсмеявшись, и смотрит на Элевен. — И целоваться вовсе необязательно.

— Правда? — удивленно переспрашивает Элевен.

— Конечно, — с видом знающего человека кивает Макс. Ей четырнадцать лет, о свиданиях она знает все. — Хочешь сходить со мной на свидание? — спрашивает вдруг она, слегка подаваясь вперед.

Элевен смотрит на нее пару секунд, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли она, после чего твердо кивает:  
— Хочу.

— Хорошо! Значит, завтра сходим, — говорит Макс и возвращается к перелистыванию модного журнала.

Между ними нет неловкости или напряжения; предложение Макс практически ничего не поменяло, лишь определило их планы на завтра. Правда, Элевен все равно чувствует легкое волнение, поселившееся где-то в районе живота. Это глупо и неоправданно — ведь это Макс! Она знает ее уже кучу времени!

Но она не ходила на свидания раньше, и ее это тревожит. Так же, как тревожил бы переезд в другую страну или полет в космос.

Она не спит часов до двух ночи, слушая сопение Макс под боком и уханье совы за окном. Потом волнение постепенно отпускает ее; она мирится с собой, потому что приходит к выводу, что Макс не станет обижаться или злиться на нее, если она сделает что-то не так. Она поможет ей. Потому что она — ее лучшая подруга. Она всегда так делает.

Утром Элевен просыпается от музыки из музыкального центра, громкость на котором Макс постепенно прибавляет все больше и больше, в итоге выкручивая до максимума. Элевен смотрит на нее сонно и злобно, и Макс поднимает руку вверх в немом извинении, убавляя звук. Элевен не может злиться на нее; она хрипло ото сна смеется и переворачивается на другой бок.

Сегодня — день, когда они идут на свидание. Эта мысль пронзает сознание Элевен внезапно, и она слегка вскидывается.

— Что случилось? — удивленно спрашивает Макс.

— У нас же свидание! — восклицает Элевен. — Нужно собираться.

— Да, оно началось еще... — Она смотрит на невидимые наручные часы, — пару часов назад. Ты проспала его начало.

— Как? — шокированно спрашивает Элевен, оседая на кровать, и Макс со смехом кидает в нее подушку.

— Не парься! Оно закончится вечером, у нас еще много времени. И мы можем потратить его на что захотим, ведь это _наше_ свидание.

— Хорошо, — уверенно кивает Элевен, слегка успокаиваясь.

Потом они заправляют постель и вместе умываются. Макс прыгает перед зеркалом, танцует и поет в зубную щетку, и Элевен пытается не подавиться пастой, глядя на нее; широкая улыбка сама по себе оказывается на ее лице, и она прячет ее в ладонях с холодной водой. По очереди они принимают холодный бодрящий душ. Когда Макс выходит из него с полотенцем на голове, Элевен сидит на полу своей спальни перед комодом.

— Как думаешь, я должна одеться как-то _по-особенному_ на наше свидание? — интересуется Элевен, перебирая вещи.

Макс снимает полотенце с головы и немного ерошит волосы.

— Оденься так, как тебе будет _особенно_ удобно, — с улыбкой говорит Макс, и Элевен улыбается ей в ответ. Она вспоминает о том, что Макс — это Макс. Что она никогда не станет осуждать ее за внешний вид: за выбор одежды, прически или украшений. Она нравится ей любая. И от этого становится спокойно.

В итоге Элевен надевает джинсы с завышенной талией, сидящие на ней свободно и удобно, и яркую футболку на размер больше ее собственного. Макс делится с ней желтым ободком, и Элевен надевает его, глядя на себя в зеркало. Неплохо, довольно неплохо.

Они пересекаются взглядами в зеркале, и Макс кивает ей, показывая большой палец. Элевен слегка улыбается.

Где-то в обед они выходят из дома — в теплый безветреный летний денек. До вечера они обходят город чуть ли не целиком: они гуляют по парку, разглядывая уток в пруду и катаясь на велосипедах напрокат, бродят по торговому центру, покупая всякую ерунду — брелоки, ручки и фигурки мультяшных персонажей. Макс покупает для Элевен большие круглые сережки, которые обычно носят взрослые женщины, и смеется, когда она их надевает, — _но они ей действительно к лицу._

Они играют в игровые автоматы, и каждый раз, выигрывая, Макс танцует «победный» танец под музыку в своей голове. Элевен смотрит на нее с плохо сдерживаемым смехом.

Потом они идут в кино на какой-то дурацкий фильм, в котором нет ни сюжета, ни смысла, и покидают зал уже через двадцать минут.

— Кажется, чем смотреть такое, лучше смотреть в стену два часа подряд, — говорит Макс, и Элевен яро соглашается с ней.

Они покупают себе пару рожков фисташкового мороженого и выходят на улицу. Вечерняя прохлада обволакивает их, и они синхронно вдыхают свежий воздух. Неоновые вывески кое-где светят ярко и слепят глаза, и они уходят подальше от них, бредут по улицам под тусклыми фонарями и темным нависающим над ними небом.

Макс вся — как солнце; она слово соткана из него. Из солнца, полевых цветов, дурацких танцев и искреннего смеха. Элевен смотрит на нее и тихо спрашивает:  
— А целоваться правда необязательно?

— Правда! Я же тебе говорила... — Макс доедает мороженое и отряхивает руки.

— Но что, если... — говорит Элевен и неуверенно запинается.

— А?

— Что, если я хочу?

— Хочешь? — непонимающе переспрашивает Макс и вскидывает брови. — Хм-м... Я об этом не думала, но... Ладно, давай. 

Она делает шаг навстречу к Элевен, берет ее за руки и мягко прижимается к ее губам своими; Элевен чуть наклоняет голову и приоткрывает рот, отвечая на поцелуй. И губы Макс на вкус — как фисташковое мороженое и фруктовая жвачка. Губы Макс на вкус — как лето. Губы Макс на вкус — как много счастливых улыбок. 

И в их поцелуе нет ничего смущающего. 


End file.
